ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor Kinney
Taylor Jacks Heisler Kinney (known as simply Taylor Kinney) was born on July 15, 1981 in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. He studied Business Management at West Virginia University, and eventually developed an interest in acting; as actor, can be seen on TV series’ such as Fashion House, Trauma, The Vampire Diaries, Shameless, U. S. Navy SEAL Jared in Zero Dark Thirty and Lieutenant Kelly Severide in Chicago Fire and Chicago P. D.,'' etc. Relation with Lady Gaga He first met Lady Gaga on the set for the music video of "Yoü and I" back in July, 2011. Since then, the pair has a had a steady relationship. Lady Gaga has stated that he served as inspiration for most of the songs written for ''ARTPOP. On February 16, 2015, Gaga confirmed that she and Kinney were engaged after he proposed to her on Valentine's Day two days before. On July 19th, 2016 Gaga announced that her and Taylor have been taking a break in their relationship. Other Table 027.jpg|"Yoü and I" Music video (Jul 21, 2011) Y&I-V-1.png 319207 199828150082468 151557504909533 509795 1522353191 n.jpg Lady Gaga-You and I-music video-00.jpg 291237 10150265738361607 217588146606 8040483 6710422 o.jpg Y&I-IX-2.png Y&I-IX-1.png 291521 10150265738861607 217588146606 8040498 5041402 o.jpg Snapshot 043.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh - Fashion Film ft. Bride Snapshot 078.jpg Snapshot 28.png Snapshot 37.png Snapshot 54.png Snapshot 57.png 8-4-12 LM.com 001.jpg|(Sep 2, 2011) 8-4-12 Pool 001.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor3.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor4.jpg 733801_596642563696788_1540363986_n.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor2.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor7.jpg 26 September 2011 001.jpg|(Sep 26, 2011) 11-5-11 At Hotel 001.png|(Nov 5, 2011) 12-10-11 Out in San Diego 001.jpg|(Dec 10, 2011) 1-1-12_Leaving_Joanne_Trattoria_restaurant_001.jpg|(Jan 1, 2012) 1-16-12 Out in Hermosa Beach 2.jpg|(Jan 16, 2012) Lady Gaga e Taylor Kinney 30.jpg|(Feb 3, 2012) 2-10-12 Soho House with Taylor Kinney.jpg|(Feb 10, 2012) 3-18-12 Arriving at Gold Coast Hotel in Chicago.jpg|(Mar 18, 2012) 6-15-12 Cha Cha Char 001.jpg|(June 15, 2012) 6-15-12 On hotel balcony 001.jpg 6-16-12 Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre 002.jpg|(Jun 16, 2012) 6-17-12 Leaving Brisbane 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) 6-18-12 Taronga Zoo 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2012) 6-25-12 At Sydney Harbor 005.jpg|(Jun 25, 2012) 6-29-12 Melbourne Casino 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2012) 7-21-12 Out in New York 001.jpg|(Jul 21, 2012) 7-22-12 LM.com pic 001.jpg|(Jul 22, 2012) 7-22-12 At Joanne Trattoria restaurant 003.jpg 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 001.jpg|(Sep 1, 2012) 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 002.jpg 9-7-12 Starbucks 001.png|(Sep 7, 2012) 10-11-12 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 11, 2012) 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 003.jpg|(Dec 11, 2012) 1-8-13 Attends Bulls Annual Charity Dinner 004.jpg|(Jan 8, 2013) 1-8-13 Attends Bulls Annual Charity Dinner 006.jpg 1-25-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 007.jpg|(Jan 25, 2013) 1-25-13 Casino 001.jpg 562351 518706138171884 1055723187 n.jpg 001~79.jpg|(Jun 10, 2013) 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg|(Aug 11, 2013) 11-1-13 Out and about in NYC.jpg|(Nov 1, 2013) 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 003.png|(Nov 3, 2013) 12-21-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|(Dec 21, 2013) 12-23-13 Cinema 001.jpg|(Dec 23,2013) 12-23-13 Supermarket 001.jpg|(Dec 23,2013) 12-26-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 26,2013) 12-27-13 At Lancaster Restaurant 001.jpg|(Dec 27,2013) 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 001.JPG|(Jan 12, 2014) 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpeg|(Feb 1, 2014) 2-22-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Feb 22, 2014) 2-22-14 Out and about in Chicago 003.jpg 3-29-14 Twitpic 002.jpeg|(Mar 29, 2014) 3-29-14 In NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 At BPM Club in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 4, 2014) 4-6-14 Twitpic 001.jpg|(Apr 6, 2014) 4-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Apr 25, 2014) 4-25-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 6, 2014) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 13, 2014) 6-29-14 At The Water Club in Altantic City 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2014) 6-29-14 At Borgata Hotel - Bar in Atlantic City 001.jpeg 7-12-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jul 12, 2014) 9-4-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Sep 4, 2014) 9-5-14 Out in Chicago 003.jpg|(Sep 5, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 5, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 006.jpg 12-7-14 Arriving at JFK Center For Performing Arts in Washington 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2014) 12-7-14 At JKF Center For Performing Arts in Washington 001.jpg 12-7-14 The 37th Annual Kennedy Center Honors in Washington 005.jpg 12-28-14 At Grandview United Methodist Church in Lancaster 002.jpg|(Dec 28, 2014) 12-30-14 At Cosmopolitan Casino in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 30, 2014) 12-31-14 At Cosmopolitan Hotel - Casino and Bar in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 31, 2014) 1-1-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Jan 1, 2015) 2-14-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|(Feb 14, 2015) 2-14-15 At Joanne Trattoria 001.jpg 3-1-15 Arriving at 15th Polar Plunge on North Avenue Beach in Chicago 002.jpg|(Mar 1, 2015) 3-1-15 Polar Plunge 002.JPG 3-14-15 At Park City Mountain Resort in Salt Lake City 001.jpg|(Mar 14, 2015) 3-14-15 4th Celebrity Ski 'Operation Smile' in Park City 003.jpg 3-28-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 28, 2015) 4-2-15 At O'Hare International Airport in Chicago 001.jpg|(Apr 2, 2015) 4-13-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 13, 2015) 4-13-15 Miss Asia Kinney's Instagram 002.jpg 4-29-15 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg|(Apr 29, 2015) 5-2-15 Beach in Malibu 001.jpg|(May 2, 2015) 5-9-15 Leaving Morimoto Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg|(May 9, 2015) 5-10-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 10, 2015) Leaving Nobu Restaurant In NYC (May 11) (2).jpg|(May 11, 2015) 6-2-15 Out and about in Belgrade 001.jpg|(Jun 2, 2015) 6-3-15 Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 001.jpg|(Jun 3, 2015) 6-3-15 Leaving Žabar Restaurant in Belgrade 003.jpg 6-7-15 Leaving Hotel in Belgrade 001.jpg|(Jun 7, 2015) 6-7-15 Out and about in Belgrade 001.jpg 7-3-15 Private performance at Hotel De Paris at Bar Americain in Monte-Carlo 002.jpeg|(Jul 3, 2015) 7-11-15 At Fondu Restaurant in Amsterdam 002.jpg|(Jul 11, 2015) 7-25-15 Instagram 006.jpg|(Jul 25, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jul 26, 2015) 7-26-15 Instagram 006.jpg 7-26-15 Instagram 005.jpg 7-26-15 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 2-08-2015 with Chicago Fire Cast (2).jpg|(Aug 2, 2015) 8-6-15 Leaving a Sushi Restaurant in Malibu 001.jpg|(Aug 6, 2015) 9-6-15 At Nobu Restaurant in LA 001.JPG|(Sep 6, 2015) 9-6-15 Leaving Nobu Restaurant in LA 003.JPG 10-3-15 AHS Hotel Premiere at Regal Cinemas in LA 002.jpg|(Oct 3, 2015) 10-10-15 Leaving LaGuardia Airport in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 10, 2015) 10-10-2015 Leaving apartment in Chicago 003.jpg 10-19-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) 11-16-15 Instagram 007.jpg|(Nov 15, 2015) 12-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 31, 2015) 1-5-16 At The Forest Screening in Beverly Hills 001.jpg|(Jan 5, 2016) 1-10-16 Arrival at 73rd Golden Globes at The Beverly Hilton 001.jpg|Golden Globes Awards (Jan 10, 2016) 1-26-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jan 26, 2016) V99 014.jpg|'V': Issue 99 (2015) 2-27-16 Dinner at Weinstein Company Pre-Oscar in Beverly Hills 003.jpg|Pre-Oscar Dinner (Feb 27, 2016) 2-28-16 Red carpet at The Oscars in LA 004.jpg|(Feb 28, 2016) 3-4-16 Leaving a private party in Chicago 001.jpg|(Mar 4, 2016) 3-6-16 Leaving Polar Plunch in Chicago 001.jpg|(Mar 6, 2016) 3-6-16 Detroit Red Wings vs Chicago Blackhawks NHL Game at United Center 001.jpg 3-12-16 Arrival at Operation Smile's 5th Celebrity Ski & Smile Challenge at Utah Winter Olympic Park in Park City 002.jpg|(Mar 12, 2016) 3-13-16 Instagram 007.jpg|(Mar 13, 2016) 3-26-16 Arriving at No Name Club in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Mar 26, 2016) 4-17-16 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 16, 2016) 7-20-16 Instagram 001.jpg Inspiration *"Gypsy" (2013) *"Temple" (2013) Reference *IMDb Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Significant others Category:Related to Lady Gaga